Ucapan dan Kata Hati Perempuan
by Rurraya
Summary: Andai saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya! Maka aku tidak akan merindukannya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Tapi, ucapan perempuan selalu bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya, kan? Hinata's POV


.

**Ucapan dan Kata Hati Para Perempuan**

.

* * *

_Sabtu, 17 Oktober 2009_

_.  
_

Diary, kau tahu seperti apa rasanya rindu?

Aku tidak tahu, dan mungkin juga kau, tapi rasanya sekarang aku sedang rindu.

Di 'sini', rasanya berat. Di dada, di perut, benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tanganku tidak bisa diam, rasanya ingin mematahkan tanganku sendiri atau menghantam sesuatu... Rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Sekali saja... Lihat dari jauh juga tak apa-apa kok. Asal bisa melihatnya tertawa, itu akan membuatku lega sekali.

Ha? Bukankah itu yang dari dulu kulakukan? Melihatnya dari jauh. Dan sekarang, rasanya ada yang salah di 'sini'... Rasanya berat, dan ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram erat. Aku terus-terusan cemas dan gelisah, aku benar-benar ingin melihat dirinya! Aku sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya, sosoknya, senyum dan tawanya... Bagaimana ia berjalan...

* * *

.

_Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan kemudian mataku tertumbuk pada sosok lelaki yang baru saja memasuki gerbang. Tas ranselnya disampirkan di salah satu bahu, tangan yang bebas-tas dimasukkan ke saku celana, kakinya yang melangkah mantap, senyumnya saat menyapa kawan-kawannya..._ Sempurna.

* * *

Mengobrol...

* * *

.

_Sebuah novel tebal menghalangi wajahku dari pandangan orang-orang, tapi aku bisa melihatnya jelas dari bangkuku, walau butuh sedikit kewaspadaan tinggi saat mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk meliriknya. Ia sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu kawan akrabnya. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar, sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon temannya itu. Dalam sehari, ia bisa mengobrol dengan seluruh teman segengnya sekaligus, sesekali dengan guru atau murid kelas lain. Kadang ada yang berbicara begitu membosankan, tapi satu hal yang kukagumi darinya: ia terus menatap mata lawannya berbicara dengan penuh perhatian.

* * *

_

Memandang sesuatu...

* * *

.

_Aku baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil dan hendak membuka pintu kelas saat menyadari ia sedang berdiri di koridor, memunggungiku, memandang entah-apa ke arah lapangan. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Apa yang sedang dilihatnya hingga ia begitu serius? Alisnya berkerut dalam, matanya tajam terfokus, sebelah tangannya menyangga dagunya... Aku mundur sedikit dan berjingkat agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya._

_...Oh._

_Keputusan yang salah._

_Siapa yang dilihatnya, bukan apa.

* * *

_

Bahkan aku ingin melihat ekspresinya saat ia sedang frustasi—tapi aku lebih senang melihatnya sedang bermain bola, tentu saja. Saat ia sedang bermain, rasanya ia begitu... lepas. Dan bebas. Rasanya dia menjadi dirinya sendiri, menemukan alasan ia hidup saat sedang menggiring bola dan memasukannya ke gawang lawan. Aku sering melihatnya dari koridor depan kelas, bersama teman-teman agar tidak mencurigakan. Aku suka memandanginya, melihat bagaimana ia menggelindingkan bola, menendangnya, memberi kode pada temannya, menunduk dan mencengkeram rambutnya saat gagal mencetak gol, dan tertawa girang saat berhasil memasukannya... Hanya dengan melihat itu saja, hidupku rasanya sudah sempurna.

* * *

.

_Saat itu sedang istirahat makan siang, dan kelasku dan kelas sebelah memutuskan untuk bertanding sepak bola. Yang bermain para siswa tentu saja._

_Aku dan beberapa siswi kelasku berdiri di depan jendela koridor yang menghadap lapangan agar bisa melihat pertandingannya. Beberapa temanku berbisik-bisik heboh, bergosip tentang para siswa tentu saja. Tentang sesuatu semacam cowok-berkeringat-lebih-seksi-walau-bau dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya._

_Aku hanya diam saja, menonton sambil memakan bekalku. Tapi isi bekalku masih penuh, aku sama sekali belum menyentuhnya. Aku hanya melihatnya yang sedang bermain dengan girang. Di kelas ia memang sering tertawa, tapi jika sedang bermain seperti ini tawanya terasa lebih hidup._

_Aku diam saja, mencoba mengingat dan menyimpan bagaimana senyum itu dalam otakku, meresapinya hingga ke hati—saat seseorang menepuk pundakku._

"_Oh Tuhan!" Aku terlonjak kaget._

"_Hei! Jangan melamun saja dong."

* * *

_

Dari kecil kami selalu 'bersama'. Karena itu, aku berpikir sekarang pun seharusnya kami bersama. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kami jelas-jelas berada di jalan yang berbeda. Aku ke sini dia ke sana. Haah... Kalau ini rindu, aku sangat rindu padanya. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali... saja. Tapi sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Kami sudah benar-benar terpisah, karena dari awal saja kita tidak benar-benar bersama. Ya kan? Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, saat di mana aku melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dari kejauhan, atau dari ekor mata. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan dan menenangkan, tapi kami harus terus maju tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku punya jalanku sendiri dan aku akan maju terus—begitu juga dia. Dia juga harus terus maju.

Ah, aku jadi ingat, Diary. Dan tiap kali mengingat ini, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Ternyata Sakura-san juga menyukainya.

* * *

_._

_Wajahnya tercengang. "Kau sama sekali tak tahu, Hinata?"_

_Aku menggeleng._

_Tentu saja aku tahu, karena kau pernah meminjam _handphone_-ku, dan tanpa sengaja kau lupa menghapus _password e-mail_mu. Aku menyadarinya saat hari _ia_ berulang tahun, dan aku hanya duduk di kamar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya aku mengotak-atik_ handphone_-ku, dan aku melihat _password_-mu yang belum dihapus. Aku iseng menyalinnya dan kemudian—ah ya. Tentu saja ternyata itu benar-benar keputusan terburuk yang pernah kulakukan. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun_nya_ saat aku mengetahui temanku juga menyukai_nya_. Tidak jika ia tidak menggunakan nama_nya_ sebagai _password e-mail_._

_Aha. Dan aku terus bersikap manis padanya. Karena tidak ada yang tahu aku menyukai_nya_. Tidak siapapun._

"_Ya ampun! Rasanya itu sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan selama semester terakhir kita di sekolah menengah—dan kau sama sekali tak mengetahuinya?" Matanya membulat dan kemudian ia tertawa. "Dari mana saja kau, Hinata? Dari laut?"_

"_Aku tetap di tempatku. Hanya saja kalian yang tidak memberitahuku," sahutku. "Wow? Sakura-san? Benarkah itu Tapi kukira seharusnya kalian—"_

_Sakura memutar matanya. "Tidak, tidak, Hinata. Sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku, ia terlanjur berpacaran dengan perempuan sekolah lain." Ia kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang—aku perhatikan itu, Sakura-san—dan kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Yah, kukira aku sedang tidak beruntung? Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi, kok! Dia benar-benar bandel sih, selalu sombong jika ia berhasil masuk Nakata—tapi lihat! Dari Hokuto, hanya kita bertiga—lupakan Sasuke-brengsek itu—hanya kita berdua yang berhasil masuk Nakata!"_

_Aku tersenyum mengingat jerih payahku agar bisa lolos masuk Nakata, yang disebut-sebut terbaik di seantero negeri. Dari Hokuto, sekolah menengahku, tidak ada yang berani menuliskan Nakata dalam formulir sekolah tinggi yang akan dimasuki. Kecuali aku, Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, Nara-san, dan diri_nya_._

"Yokatta_, seluruh usaha kita telah terbayar, ne?" gumamku._

"_Ng." Sakura-san mengangguk setuju dan kami berjalan terus menuju halte bus._

"_Tapi untung saja _dia_ tidak masuk Nakata," ujarku, mengungkit topik lama. Aku masih ingin mengorek keterangan tentangnya. Kami sudah tidak bertemu sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dan aku tidak mendapat kabar tentangnya sama sekali. Sakura-san berteman dekat dengannya, mungkin ia tahu banyak. "Tugas di sini banyak sekali...! Dan harusnya ia mengerjakan soal ulangan Fisika tadi, biar dia tahu betapa untungnya ia tidak diterima Nakata!"_

_Sakura-san tertawa. "Dia benar-benar sombong padaku. Katanya dia mendapat nilai 100 untuk Matematika!" Kemudian ia menggeram, pura-pura kesal. "Ayo kita berikan soal Fisika tadi! Biar dia minta ampun dan tidak pamer lagi!"_

_Aku tertawa. Oh? Benarkah ia mendapat nilai 100? Pasti dia akan menjadi juara kelas... Dan dia akan tertawa, senyum lebar akan menghiasi wajahnya seharian, dan kuharap aku ada di sana untuk melihat senyumnya._

_Masih terkekeh, Sakura-san bercanda kembali. "Harusnya ia berpacaran denganku saja, agar nilainya tidak turun gara-gara perempuan itu," sahutnya. Senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya. "Dan sekarang kita bertiga akan pulang bersama. Dan ia akan menangis-nangis saking sulitnya soal ulangan Matematika di sini!"_

_Dalam beberapa nano-sekon, arus deras penuh pikiran kacau menyerang otakku. Apa maksud perkataan Sakura-san?_

_Apakah itu berarti... Sakura-san menyesal tidak sempat menyatakan perasaannya? Apa ia masih menyukai_nya_? Hingga sekarang?_

_Kemudian aku mengingat bahwa ia sering memperhatikan Sakura-san diam-diam dan sering menjahilinya saat di Hokuto. Saat itu aku hanya mengira kalau mereka hanya bersahabat, tapi aku tahu pandangannya pada Sakura-san berbeda dengan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang lain._

_Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku malah tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "_Hai'_."

* * *

_

Hinata bodoh... Harusnya aku menyadarinya saat ia berkata ia sudah tak menyukainya lagi. Suaranya terlalu melengking. Tentu saja Sakura-san masih menyukainya, mereka kan sudah berteman akrab sejak kelas satu. Dan perempuan selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Aku bilang aku tidak tahu siapa yang ia sukai, tapi tanpa melihatpun aku tahu ia menyukai Sakura-san sejak dulu.

Aku ingin menangis, dan lihat. Tulisanku jadi berantakan seperti ini. Tanganku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar—aku tidak boleh menangis. Sekarang aku adalah murid Nakata. Seorang murid Nakata harus kuat selain encer otaknya. Aku tidak boleh menjadi lemah.

Oke, aku memang cemburu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi Sakura-san. Walau sudah sekolah di tempat berbeda, mereka masih tetap berhubungan. Kudengar mereka berdua sesekali bertemu di Hokuto bersama alumnus seangkatan lainnya. Aku sih tidak ingin ikut. Kami kan baru beberapa bulan lulus, masa sih sudah reuni? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut, tapi kalau kami bertemu rasanya suasana akan menjadi canggung. Untuk tersenyum padanya saja benar-benar sulit. Anehnya aku bisa menyapa beberapa teman-teman segengnya, tapi untuk dirinya... jangan harap. Benar-benar menegangkan setiap kali kami berpapasan.

* * *

_._

_Aku mengelap keringat dari dahiku dan sesekali tersenyum pada ocehan Sakura-san tentang betapa rindunya ia pada Hokuto. Seminggu setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru di Nakata, kami bertiga—aku, Sakura-san dan Uchiha-san—mengunjungi Hokuto. Kudengar ada beberapa teman seangkatan yang lain yang juga akan datang. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan ceria. Aah... betapa menyenangkannya bisa melihat gedung Hokuto kembali!_

_Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan Nakata, tapi berada di Hokuto lagi seperti pulang ke rumah saja. Aku kangen dengan bangunannya yang sederhana, kelasnya yang kecil (kelas di Nakata terlalu luas bagiku), guru-gurunya yang ramah, dan suasananya yang hangat. Saat kami memasuki gerbang, masih ada beberapa murid yang belum pulang. Sebagian masih bermain di lapangan, sebagian lagi masih di perpustakaan atau kelas. Hm... Kehidupan sekolah menengah rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan._

_Kami bertiga menuju ruang guru dan menyapa beberapa guru yang belum pulang. Mereka terkejut saat kami masuk, dan mereka menepuk-nepuk pundak kami dengan bangga. Banyak dari mereka yang memuji kami atas keberhasilan kami menjadi murid Nakata. Tanpa bisa ditahan aku menyengir lebar. Aku benar-benar bangga. Orangtuaku seharusnya melihat ini._

_Kemudian kami memasuki kelas kami dulu, kelas 3-3. Sakura-san menggeser pintunya dan melangkah masuk. Bahkan suasana kelas kami sama sekali belum berubah. Bangku-bangkunya masih sama dan lukisan kami masih digantung. Aku dan Sakura-san bergegas menduduki bangku yang kami tempati dulu. Aku di depan barisan tengah, Sakura-san di baris kanan, dekat dinding dan agak ke belakang. Kami mengobrol seru dan bernostalgia kembali. Uchiha-san bahkan tampak tersenyum saat mengelilingi kelas tanpa maksud apapun. Lalu ia mulai mengambil kapur dan menuliskan sebuah rumus matematika yang baru saja diajarkan di Nakata. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mulai menirukan gaya guru kami saat menerangkan rumus itu._

"_Jika kalian menemukan kasus seperti ini, pakailah rumus ini!" serunya dengan mimik lucu. Aku dan Sakura-san tertawa, jarang-jarang Uchiha-san bercanda seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah muak dengan gurunya itu kali, ya? "Kalian yang di sana, jangan tertawa! Rajin-rajinlah bertanya!"_

"_Baik, Sensei..." Sakura-san menirukan gaya murid penurut dan memperhatikan Uchiha-san dengan serius. Aku terus tertawa dan berjalan ke depan, berdiri di sebelah Uchiha-san._

"_Eh, Sensei! Mana senyumnya? Kita ini warga Nakata! Senyum adalah motto kita! Sigap dong, Sis!" bentakku main-main. Uchiha-san segera memberi hormat dan menyeringai lebar. Kami bertiga kembali terpingkal-pingkal. Mengejek kebiasaan Nakata benar-benar menyenangkan._

_Ah, mumpung sekolah sudah sepi. Sesekali 'bertingkah liar' seperti ini tak apa-apa kan?_

_Saat kami masih asyik tergelak, pintu kelas kami digeser dan menampakkan beberapa teman kami dulu._

"_Oooh! Sasuke tertawa!" seru Inuzuka-san kaget dan ketika melihatku ia juga berseru kaget. "Dan Hinata juga! Kenapa kalian jadi ganas begini, eh?" tanyanya heran. Ia kemudian menaruh tasnya di salah satu bangku._

"_Tidak bertemu beberapa lama, kalian berubah drastis seperti ini. Ckckckck," komentar Sai. Ia tersenyum. "Nakata benar-benar membuat kalian berubah."_

"_Yeah, kau benar, Sai," Sakura-san mengangguk setuju sambil memegang perutnya. "Nakata benar-benar 'keren'. Hinata sekarang mengerjakan PR di sekolah terus! Dan ia juga menyontek saat ulangan! Keren kan? Hinata kita! Hinata kita yang alim!"_

_Inuzuka-san bersiul. "Wow. Kau ini benar-benar Hinata?" Dan kemudian ia berpaling pada Uchiha-san yang sudah tampak kalem seperti biasanya. "Dan siapa ini? Uchiha Sasuke kita yang jaim? Hah?"_

_Uchiha-san mengumpat dan mulai mengeluhkan beberapa peraturan di Nakata. Kemudian Sakura-san memeragakan beberapa gaya guru dan kakak kelas yang menjengkelkan. Aku menambahkan sesekali. Dan kami berdua mulai tertawa kembali, Uchiha-san hanya menyeringai saja._

_Lalu Sai dan Inuzuka-san juga menceritakan beberapa pengalamannya selama seminggu bersekolah di Minamoto. Aku duduk kembali dan menarik napas, mengumpulkan tenaga kembali setelah terlalu banyak tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya aku banyak tertawa di depan laki-laki. Fyuuh..._

"_Hei Hinata. Mau?" Akimichi-san duduk di sebelahku dan menawarkan keripik kentangnya. Aku tersenyum dan menolaknya. Keripik kentang membuat haus saja, dan kadang suka menyelip di sela-sela gigi. Aku tak begitu suka._

"_Akimichi-san diterima di mana?" tanyaku._

"_Aku di Minamoto juga, bersama Kiba dan Sai," jawabnya dengan mulut penuh. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa dengan Shikamaru lagi. Aku kangen dengannya, nih. Sudah... hm... sebulan aku tak bertemu dengannya, cuma mengobrol di telepon saja."_

"_Aah..." Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Di mana Nara-san? Kenapa ia tidak jadi ke Nakata ya? Padahal kan ia pintar sekali..."_

"_Oh, ia kan pindah rumah sebulan sebelum kelulusan. Dan ia tidak suka repot kan?" Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. "Rumahnya yang baru jauh dari Nakata, makanya ia ke Kinoshita saja."_

"_Ki... Kinoshita?"_

"_Iya. Hari ini ia juga bakal datang ke Hokuto kok, dengan Naruto dan Neji."_

"_Ooh..."_

"_Yakin kau tidak mau keripik Hinata?"_

_Aku menggeleng lemas, sepenuhnya perhatianku hanya tertuju pada bayangan dirinya. _Ia_ akan datang juga ke Hokuto, demi Tuhan. Aku sama sekali tidak siap bertemu dengannya kembali._

_Aku_ memang_ ingin melihatnya, tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Aku membayangkan setiap pertemuan kami. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat diriku yang mendadak jadi pendiam, tubuhku yang tegang dan kaku, dan wajahku yang berubah pucat. Dan aku juga menyadari ekspresinya berubah setiap kali kami bertemu. Ia jadi jarang tersenyum dan diam saja. Isyarat tubuhnya seakan mengatakan ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana._

_Tidak. Aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya._

"_Hei Hinata!" panggil Sakura-san. "Katanya kau ingin melihat soal PR Matematika besok?"_

"_Ah iya. Kenapa?"_

_Kemudian Sakura-san tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku belum mengerjakannya. Jadi kau salin saja sekarang tidak apa-apa? Nanti malam aku baru mengerjakannya, dan kita sama-sama sedang tidak punya pulsa kan... Jadi aku tak bisa meneleponmu untuk memberi tahu soalnya." _

Yeah. Aku Hinata yang baik hati. Aku turuti semua permintaan kalian, dan aku sama sekali tak meminta balasan apa-apa. Kalian minta jawaban, aku beri. Kalian pinjam uang, aku pinjamkan. Kalian belum bayar sebulan, aku membiarkannya. Aku malaikat,_ sindirku dalam hati. Apa Sakura-san tidak tahu aku masih ingin mengobrol dan mungkin berkeliling, melihat-lihat Hokuto? Aku ingin melupakan sosoknya, tapi bukan dengan menyalin soal PR. Tidak, terima kasih._

_Tapi ucapan perempuan selalu bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya. "Oh, oke. Sama sekali tak masalah. Mana bukumu?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja aku sendiri di kelasku yang lama, menyalin soal PR sambil menjaga tas Sakura-san. Sendirian. Ia dan yang lain pergi ke kantin karena lapar, dan Sakura-san terlalu malas membawa tasnya, dan ia menitipkannya padaku. Oh, Tuhan memberkatiku._

_Aku sudah selesai menyalin soal dan memasukkan buku Sakura-san ke tasnya dan duduk diam, memandang papan tulis. Sedikit mengenang masa lalu, banyak mengingat dirinya. Memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya._

_Menyapanya? Coret. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah mengobrol, walau kami satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar. Tersenyum? Dan jika ia tidak balas tersenyum? Oh, memalukan sekali... Aku bisa dikira genit olehnya... Hm. Diam saja? Benar-benar standar. Aku selalu diam saat berpapasan dengannya, dan—ampun. Kami sudah lebih dewasa, sekarang. Harusnya aku menyapanya._

"_Maaf, Nona. Kelas ini harus dikunci," beritahu seorang petugas kebersihan Hokuto. Ia tersenyum melihatku. Ia mengenaliku, sepertinya._

_Jadi, aku membawa tasku dan tas Sakura-san dan pergi ke arah kantin (syukurlah Uchiha-san membawa tasnya sendiri). Lorong koridor yang panjang terasa sepi sekarang. Murid-murid sudah pulang dan yang masih tinggal hanya kami para alumni dan beberapa petugas kebersihan. Aku melihat ke jendela dan mendapati langit sudah memerah. Sudah senja rupanya._

_Di kantin sepi sekali. Hanya tinggal Akimichi-san dan sahabatnya Nara-san. Mereka mengobrol akrab. Oh tidak. Jika Nara-san sudah di Hokuto, berarti _ia_ sudah datang._

"_Hai Nara-san," sapaku sambil tersenyum saat menghampiri meja mereka berdua. "Apa kabar?"_

"_Oh, Hinata-san! Aku baik, terima kasih," sahutnya, tersenyum ramah. "Jadi, Nakata eh?"_

_Aku tersenyum simpul. "Ya... Syukurlah aku berhasil lolos. Sayang sekali Nara-san mengundurkan diri. Itu kesempatan emas."_

"_Tidak, tidak. Di Kinoshita saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi Nakata. Oh ya, siapa saja dari Hokuto yang berhasil masuk ke Nakata?"_

"_Aku, Sakura-san, dan Uchiha-san."_

"_Hm..."_

"_Ah iya," Aku teringat. "Apa kalian melihat di mana Sakura-san? Tasnya ada padaku..."_

_Akimichi-san yang menjawab. "Begitu Naruto, Neji, dan Lee datang, mereka langsung ke lapangan untuk bermain sepak bola."_

"_Bola? Hmph, seperti anak kecil saja," gerutu Shikamaru. "Hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu. Aku masih tidak habis pikir apa tujuan dari permainan itu. Untuk apa satu bola, diperebutkan oleh dua puluh orang hanya untuk dibuang ke gawang lawan? Kenapa diperebutkan, kalau begitu?"_

_Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Ya, kadang aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi asal ia senang, bagiku tak apa-apa ia terus memainkan sepak bola, permainan yang 'aneh' itu. "Ah, kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu. _Jaa_!"_

"Jaa_, Hinata."_

_Aku kembali memasuki koridor panjang untuk mencapai tangga. Menyusuri lorong, aku melihat ke arah langit yang makin memerah. Sekawanan burung sedang terbang menuju sarangnya. Dari kejauhan, terlihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan tepi pematang sawah. Pekik riang terdengar dari arah sana, sementara di sini, di gedung tempat aku berada terasa sepi sekali. Setelah kesibukanku di Nakata seminggu ini, suasana seperti ini benar-benar damai._

_Aku mendengar suara decit sepatu yang selalu terdengar setiap kali aku berhenti mendadak saat sedang berjalan. Aku menoleh ke arah ujung lorong, dan suasana damai yang baru saja aku rasakan menciut._

_Yang aku rasakan hanyalah jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang, tanganku dingin, perutku jungkir balik, dan wajahku memucat. Aku masih berjalan, tapi lebih lamban. Aku kaget, tentu saja. Ia sedang berdiri di seberangku, tepat di hadapanku._

_Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, rasanya melangkah saja sudah salah. Jadi aku hanya mengambil satu titik di depan pandanganku dan fokus pada titik itu, terus hingga tanpa sadar aku berjalan melewatinya._

_Ya, seperti yang lalu-lalu. Kami akan diam, meneruskan langkah kami, terus hingga saling melewati satu sama lain dan tetap diam sesudahnya. Seperti tak ada kejadian khusus atau apa. Seperti tak ada orang lain di sana, hanya ada diri kami masing-masing. Dan selalu begitu. Seperti sekarang._

_Aku masih menahan napas saat aku berbelok menuju tangga, dan melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berlari menaiki tangga. Aku tersenyum. "Halo. Lama tak jumpa."_

"_Halo," sapanya sambil terengah. "Dengar, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi aku harus mencari—"_

_Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya. "Tadi dia pergi ke arah kantin," potongku. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?"_

"_Oke. Terima kasih, Hinata-san!" Dan kemudian ia berlari ke arah aku datang tadi._

_Aku menuruni tangga dan memutar ulang kejadian tadi di lorong._

_Hh. Aku menundukkan kepala dan menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku._

_Oh Tuhan, kenapa sama sekali belum berubah?

* * *

_

Orangtuaku mengajarkanku agar aku terus maju, jangan sekali-kali menengok ke belakang. Tapi, bolehkan aku berandai-andai, Diary? Kali ini saja.

Andai aku lebih sering tersenyum.

Andai aku menyapanya.

Andai kami bersekolah di Nakata.

Andai aku tidak satu kelas dengannya saat itu.

Andai aku tidak duduk sebangku dengannya.

Andai aku tidak mengenalnya.

Andai saat itu aku punya banyak teman, jadi aku tidak usah dihiburnya.

Andai aku tidak menceritakan perasaanku pada tukang gosip-ja**ng itu.

Andai perempuan itu tidak menceritakannya pada teman-teman sekelas.

Andai dia masih mau berteman denganku.

Andai dia tidak percaya pada apa yang diceritakan perempuan itu.

Dan andai saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya! Maka aku tidak akan merindukannya sekarang.

Oh, betapa aku benci perasaan terkutuk ini. Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta.

Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Aku capek dan di 'sini' semakin berat saja.

Tapi, ucapan perempuan selalu bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya, kan?

.

.

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

_Well..._

_Acungkan tangan kanan jika tidak mengerti isi fic ini! (ikut ngacung)_

_Acungkan tangan kiri jika merasa fic ini benar-benar datar atau gaje! (ikut ngacung)_

_Acungkan kedua tangan jika merasa Sasuke benar-benar OOC di sini! (ikut ngacung, tertawa gaje)_

_Angkat kaki kanan jika _dia_ yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Naruto! (mikir)_

_Angkat kaki kiri jika _dia_ yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Neji! (muter otak)_

_Angkat kedua kaki jika _dia_ yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Lee! (jatuh)_

_Draft fic ini selesai dalam waktu 3 jam, dan di-edit sekitar 2 hari sesudahnya. Karena diketik secara buru-buru (jam tidur sudah berlalu sejak lama, pekan UTS, musim flu di rumah saya, dan mata yang sudah berat), mumpung mood-nya dapet, jadi saya mohon maaf jika fic ini tidak memuaskan ya... (_ _ ;)a_

_Kayaknya judulnya nggak pas ya? Tapi saya nggak tahu, udah nggak bisa nemu judul yang cocok. An idea, please?_

_Oneshot. Hinata's POV. AU. 3177 words without the title and A/N. Unknown timeline. Unknown story. General. Gajeness and garingness. And all of the characters are belong to Mr. Kishimoto__ (kenapa Naruto minggu ini nggak bakalan keluar, Misteeeerrr? TT 3 TT)_

_Saran, kritik, review, dan flame-yang-seharusnya ditunggu... :)_


End file.
